F For Fine Not Fat
by Puffball Patriot
Summary: A commission on deviant art. MK x GK ( fem ) wet fluff short one shot


Fem GK x MK **wet** fluff **you have been warned **

The yams were steaming, the deviled eggs were just made, the mashed potatoes mashed, and the turkey had just came out of the oven. Galacta and Meta Knight's mouthes watered, Meta spent all day making this dinner just for the two of them. As hungry as he was, Meta Knight was a gentleman he wanted to make sure his sweetheart got what she wanted first, adding onto that she was picky and that she was quote-unquote _" dieting since she thinks Meta can't hold her up during sex anymore "_.

Galacta stared in awe at the amazing meal her boyfriend had prepared for them. She could feel her stomach growl in hunger, but she had to fight back the urge to eat like a pig in front of her darling. It was a challenge seeing as her favorite dish, glazed ham dressed with cherries and pineapples, stared at her. Just begging Galacta to stuff the whole thing into her surprisingly stretchable mouth ( wonder why it opens so wide ). Meta Knight began to become impatient with her hesitation.

" Are you going to eat or not?" he asked tapping his finger on the table. Galacta looked at him then shrugged, " I don't want to gain anymore weight Meta " she replied. " Your not fat, just eat something already! " he nearly yelled slamming his fist' on the table causing in to almost shake. The magenta puffball narrowed her eyes at her spouse, did he want her fat? Did seeing her roll around for transportation seem funny to him in his own sick little world? " What now? " he asked getting up from his seat to get a soda from the cooler set beside the table.

" How much do you think I weight? " she asked leaning towards him. The question no men wanted to answer and no women feel like they should ask. Meta Knight remained silent for a moment trying to find a excuse to avoid Galacta's question. He bent down into the cooler to get a Mountain Dew, his hand retreated empty. Had he forgot to refill it before bringing the corn cobs out? Perfect! " I'm sorry my dear, but I need to go inside for a minute " he said walking off. Taking the message the wrong way, Galacta's eyes began watering with Meta's back turned from her he hadn't noticed.

_' He does think i'm fat! ' _she cried silently _' I'm a disgusting pig! ' _she cupped her chin in her hands against the table pouting. Meta Knight came back holding two Mountain Dew's with straws in them, the other hand held two bottles of warm water for the cooler, surprised to see her crying he set the drinks aside, he sat next to her then wrapped his arms around her. Galacta shoved him away as she thought he was struggling to bring his arms all the way around her slightly larger body " DON'T TOUCH ME! " she cried. The tears streamed down her cheeks landing onto the table. Though told to stay away Meta Knight pressed himself to her again trying to give her comfort, taking off his mask.

He kissed her ever so lightly on the cheek " Please stop crying sweet heart " he cooed. Galacta only shook her head and continued to cry, her tears landing on his chest area. Meta Knight gently stroked her back as a sigh that he was fine with it " I think you look amazing " he whispered. She wiped her eyes not wanting to get him anymore soaked then he already was " h-how much do you think I w-weight? " she repeated, hugging him back now. He though for a few seconds thinking of an honest answer " no more than 100 pounds ".

Galacta lifted her head and pressed her cheek against Meta Knight's " really? " , " yes really " he pecked her on the lips " your the most beautiful girl I've ever seen " he kissed her again " I would have left you if I didn't find you attractive, right? " she nodded the giggled " I guess your right. She took a sip from her soda as her body relaxed and the last tear fell from her face. She pulled Meta closer to her, she kissed him but instead of pulling away he stayed. Slowly Galacta's tongue tried to wiggle it's way into Meta's mouth but he wouldn't allow it. She whined through the kiss begging him for permission to enter.

He winked as his tongue darted into her mouth, wrestling to show his dominance over her and she loved it. She let him have his way as their warm and moist tongues explored each others mouths. Meta, tasting like gravy; Galacta, tasted like Mountain Dew. The blue puffball stretched his tongue to the back of his lover throat knowing how much she loved being chocked. Galacta moaned to herself as she flicked her tongue once more before pulling away to breath. Bother her and Meta's faces were dark red, their heart beats racing, and they breathed heavily.

" Do you believe me now? " he asked stroking her horn, " yes, I'm lucky to have you~"

He smiled, now hopefully she would just take some god dawn food now. HE WAS HUNGRY!

THE END 


End file.
